Harmonica News Affair
by Kiramizu
Summary: That news anchor plagued Hikari's dreams. She knew she should have stayed away, but it wasn't like he tried to stay away from her either. . .


**So I picked up Harvest Moon AP again and decided to go after Wizard in my second file and Gill in my third. I was thinking in my head in some kind of way Gill as an anchorman was kind of sexy and so I shall create a story that kind of revolves around Molly/Hikari falling in love with the anchorman. I kinda like the name Hikari better than Molly, heh. **

* * *

If Luna had ever found out about what she was doing, the petite fashionista would have killed her, but Hikari just couldn't help herself; she just couldn't stay away.

And neither could Gill.

Harmonica News Station was nothing more than the Town Hall and its many rooms that lay in the back. It was way after midnight, and Harmonica Town Hall should have been closed but it most certainly wasn't. Hikari held her coat close to her body and watched as every breath she let out turn into vapor. The only sound to grace her ears was the crunching of the snow beneath her boots.

She walked towards the Town Hall door and pulled slightly on the latch that opened the door. She let herself in and absorbed the warmth of the room. The light was off in the front lobby like it should have been but Hikari had done this just about every night to know that appearances could be deceiving.

She could hear the clack of the metal heels on her black Victorian boots on the floor as she walked towards the door that led to the back rooms. She opened the door and walked slowly towards the back. She lifted a gloved hand to her chest and clutched at it to stop her heart's frenetic pounding against her chest; but it seemed that with each clack of her heel, the beating only increased.

_Clack— Thump!_

_Clack— Thump!_

That was the constant pattern of her feet and her heart in sync. She looked at the various doors and noticed the signs on them. One door's sign read 'Julius' Style Check' and another read 'Shop Shop Shock' and Hikari smiled once she passed the door that said 'Harvest Sprite Rangers.'

She walked down to the end of the corridor and she couldn't try to control the pounding deep within her chest anymore. She began to pick up speed and soon she felt as if she was gliding on air. There was the last room, the room that had started it all. She walked into the doorway and stopped. Her cheeks became rosy and a smile made its way onto her baby face. She rubbed her auburn hair out of sheepish habit.

Inside the room, the only light that was on was the dimming light of a table lamp. A man sat at the desk looking over papers with dead serious blue eyes. He looked away from the papers and up at Hikari. A smile made its way onto his pale face and his blond hair swayed when he cocked his head to the side.

"I've been waiting Hikari." His smooth baritone voice carried through the room and into Hikari's ears.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Her hand brushed the door and the slight movement caused it to close.

She dropped the warm coat that shielded her body from the winter's cold winds. Gill looked on appreciatively at the Victorian dress that seemed to only exaggerate his favorite features on her body. He loved how the corset pulled in her waist and how the bustier pushed her chest forward. The ruffles were silky soft and added that feminine touch to her already girly personality.

She walked towards him with nervous hazel eyes and he couldn't help but to chuckle. She stopped directly in front of him and he made a disapproving _'tsk-tsk'_ noise with his tongue.

"Hikari, I am sure I told you thousands of times that I do not like things to be half- assed." He looked up at her teasingly. "If I am sitting, it is only correct that you properly take a seat as well."

Hikari's face turned red like the many tomatoes she had harvested and with bated pleasure, she sat on top of Gill and her legs wrapped around his torso in response to his hands resting on her bottom.

He leaned in against her soft lips and he smiled. "Isn't it much better to talk face to face?" He spoke against her lips.

Hikari let her mind wander back to the first day she bought a television set. The television was terribly small and the reception was awful but it was what she could afford and it wasn't like she was upset with it. She never had time to watch it because she had been so busy trying to fix the imbalance in nature and raise her ranch into profitable home.

One week, when she had been exploring the Watery Cave for the illustrious black pearl, she had fallen terribly sick and Finn had to take care of her to the best of his abilities. She rested in her bed with a bowl of soup and the television in her face. With Renee taking care of her livestock and Craig helping take care of her crops, she was left with the option of watching television.

It amazed her to see that all her new friends owned a show. She eagerly watched the flamboyant Julius as he spoke about fashion and how Maya spoke energetically about recipes even if she actually couldn't cook them. She watched as Simon spoke of the various tools that added spark to one's everyday routine and even little Chloe as she spoke cutely about the different animals one could encounter.

But it was by chance when she accidentally flipped the channel to the Harmonica News, was when she stumbled across the beautiful man who had made her breath hitch and she didn't even hear him speak yet.

Pale skin and platinum blond hair with a charming tuft of hair curled in an almost childish way. His eyes were strikingly blue and he looked amazing in his crisp white suit.

"Who are you…?" Her voice croaked out.

She was fixated on him and when he spoke, it sent a fuzzy feeling to her chest.

"It's summer and the weather has been sweltering. It's a common sight to see kids playing on the beach. It might not be so bad to join them either…" His voice became playful and Hikari was on cloud nine.

She watched his broadcasts religiously and his re-runs during the evening as well. She became sick with the love-bug and soon her thoughts strayed from Castanet Island to the mysterious news anchor that she had never seemed to see. At first, she became scared and assumed he wasn't stationed in Harmonica at all like the girl on Rainbow Weather.

When she finally collected the black pearl and performed the melody apparatus, she returned to Ben's bell. He became overjoyed that she was able to bring back the melody to him and rung the bell instantly. The melody rang throughout the cave and she was positive it rang throughout Harmonica.

Finn was ecstatic but she couldn't really focus on anything besides that gorgeous news anchor that seemed so far out of her reach. Suddenly, she heard Finn express shock and he frantically tugged Hikari's shirt with his puny hand. Hikari turned around and her face became pale. She covered her small mouth in shock and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There behind her, the gorgeous anchor stood before her with a slightly stern look. He was quite tall and he looked much more intimidating in person. He gave off the air of a pure aristocrat and he was still dressed sharply in an argyle sweater, cargo shorts, knee high socks and expensive loafers.

"Hmmm… This bell seems to be fine… Were you the one who rang this bell —" Before Hikari could try to formulate an answer he beat her to it. "—No, of course not, that would be impossible."

Hikari couldn't help but be a little upset that he didn't believe in her but if she told anyone about the Harvest Goddess' request, they too would be reluctant to believe her. However, Hikari could only feel herself wishing to caress that smooth pale cheek of his.

"Well, anyway, who are you?" He asked calmly.

"My name's Hikari… I just moved here a while ago…"

"Oh, you must be the new rancher that father was telling me about." He smiled at her.

Hikari felt as if her existence would have melted into the ground.

"My name is Gill and I am the Mayor's son. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He flipped his bangs back. "I am investigating the disappearance of the bells across Castanet, but this one seems to be okay."

Finn shook his head next to Hikari and his face became exasperated. "He's meddling in things that are out of his reach."

Gill smiled once more and stuck out his hand. "I hope we'll see more of each other?"

Hikari still didn't speak and she clumsily shook his hand, but she felt a magnetic jolt of electricity shoot up her arm and hit her chest the moment their skin touched. When she looked at Gill, his eyes seemed to have widened a bit and he calmly released her hand before telling her goodbye and walking out of the watery cave.

She fell to her knees and clutched at her chest and Finn frantically floated around her and asked her if she was okay.

"Hikari stop daydreaming." Gill's gentle voice broke through her memories.

She focused back on Gill who was smiling gently at her. He plucked the strings that held her corset in place and undid the bustier in one smooth motion. His warm hand found hers and he held it gently as his other hand unzipped the back of the dress. As the dress fell off of her body, Gill's lips found their way to her collarbone and made a trail of kisses down her shoulder.

Her body was already on fire and all he was doing was kissing her. She looked down at the top of Gill's golden head through half-lidded eyes and she brought her arms up and held his head closer to her skin. She cried out when his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot across her collarbone and she felt his lips curl in a smirk against her skin.

She remembered when she scrambled to fix the bells to their appropriate place. She had wished that for each bell she would have run into Gill. She was so crestfallen that she couldn't see him around the town after the Blue Bell's revival but he was so busy trying to fix the imbalance in nature that he was never within reach for interaction.

She had met more of the other inhabitants that she had heard about from others once the ships started to pull in. She met the very handsome doctor, Jin, and she met the captain of most of the ships that went out to sea or to Toucan Island, Pascal. But out of all of the people she met, she felt threatened by one of the newcomers.

"Hi Hikari!" A petite girl with pink hair waved happily.

Hikari waved back and stopped to chat with the smaller girl. Her name was Luna and she was the younger sister of Candace; together with their grandma they ran the Sonata Tailor shop.

"I baked a pumpkin pie! You want to come in and try it?" Luna beamed.

Hikari couldn't understand why she was so apprehensive to accept Luna's obvious attempts at friendship but she didn't feel right around the girl. Hikari declined her offer politely and Luna's face took on an expression of sadness.

"Oh okay, have a nice day…"

Hikari felt something pull at her chest at the sight of the girl's slumped shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and running towards Luna with a big smile.

"Actually, I am feeling a little hungry…" Hikari offered.

The little pink-headed girl's eyes lit up and her face was practically glowing. "Of course no one can resist my pumpkin pie!" She giggled before dragging on Hikari's arm and pulling her into Sonata Tailor.

Ever since that day, she and Luna had become the best of friends. But Hikari always felt that nagging feeling whenever they hung out. Hikari had finally gotten back the green bell after serious trials. She had rushed to put the bell back on its frame and then she met the sleepy little sprite, Daren, who seemed more cheerful than the others that he was able to ring his bell— even if it was only because he was overjoyed that he finally got to go back to sleep.

"EEK!" Finn screamed out next to Hikari's ear.

Hikari nearly jumped and was about to scream at Finn until she turned around and saw what was the sight of his excitement. There was Gill behind her once again with a look of incredulity upon his face.

"You again!" His eyes widened.

Hikari hid her face out of embarrassment and fear that Gill had seen her speak to Daren.

"The Green Bell is back! Are you the one who…?" Gill examined the bell as if it were a fine specimen.

Finn, who floated behind Hikari's back with the same exasperated look. "I'll bet he'll be surprised if we told him what it took to get that bell!"

Hikari smiled at Finn's little statement as he flew out from behind her body. The minute he did, Gill suddenly leaned very close to Finn over Hikari's shoulder. Hikari became nervous from the proximity between the two of them.

"Eh?" Gill narrowed his eyes.

Finn started to freak out and he flailed his tiny limbs in the air. "… What? Another human being who can see me…?"

Hikari could barely register what was going on. She instinctively moved back from Gill with a nervous smile crossing her face. Gill, sensing her discomfort stepped back and cleared his throat before looking down.

"I thought I saw something just now… Sorry about that Hikari." He apologized.

He flipped his hair back and smiled. "I'm sure you're responsible for returning this bell to its place. Thank you."

"If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me."

Hikari blushed before nodding and she looked back at him only to find that he was still staring at her, but his expression was very unreadable. He smiled at her once again before walking down the stairs.

"Hikari, what do you keep thinking about?" Gill's face came into her view.

He was on top of her as they lay on the metal desk. His face was flushed and his shirt, vest and tie were long discarded on the floor. His hair was soaked in sweat and it clung to his face more so than usual. Hikari smiled and raised a hand to the apple of his cheek and she stroked it tenderly.

"You." She whispered to him.

His eyes widened and then they lowered as he smirked at her. "Good things I hope?"

She didn't answer but rather she pushed herself up and kissed him tenderly and his arms came around her torso to support her. She leaned into his touch and his hands started to wander south, eliciting mewls of pleasure from her lips.

She started to unbuckle his pants for him and he made no move to stop her. Once his pants were discarded, he started to move his mouth down her body and her mind started to become clouded with pleasure. But somehow she found herself thinking about the past again and she didn't know how she could have been so focused on the past.

She remembered all those tomato dishes that she made for Gill once she started seeing him around town. She remembered being virtually poor during the summer season because her tomatoes were never shipped. Most of her time was spent in Harmonica Town where she would accompany Gill on walks and shower him in tomato based dishes.

Gill had always seemed to enjoy Hikari's company and she took pride in that. She literally went from dreaming about the news anchor to becoming one of his friends. He'd given her a Sakura seashell when she started to become closer to him and then when fall arrived she was rather shocked to see him on her doorstep with a rosy coloring on his cheeks and holding a box that was wrapped delicately.

"Good morning Hikari." He smiled but the blush never left his cheeks.

Hikari smiled back and she also felt the tint of pink rising to her cheeks. Hikari looked over at the box in his hands and as he followed her gaze, he cleared his throat and tried to shake the sheepish air off of him.

"I went by Sonata Tailoring and saw this. I thought they might look good on you…" He held out the box and continued to speak. "So I bought them. Do you want it?"

Hikari covered her mouth in shock before smiling and nodding happily. He passed the box on to her and she expressed a small but sweet thank you, which resulted in Gill uncharacteristically appearing rather bashful.

"I thought they might help when it's cold." The blush returned to his cheeks as he spoke. "Well, see you later…"

He waved before trekking back down the path that led to Harmonica town. She watched his figure as it disappeared and she clutched the box close to her chest.

Hikari had assumed that Gill had somewhat returned the feelings that she held for him. She felt that she had nothing to worry about and then when she went to the Town Hall to meet up with him she had seen Luna walk into the building before her and she opened the door slightly just to see how they interacted.

"Where's the mayor?" Luna looked a little flustered when she didn't see Hamilton.

"I can assist you, good Miss!" Gill spoke charmingly to Luna.

"Heh! No. I need to speak to someone IMPORTANT, see?" She put extra stress on the word 'important.'

Hikari smiled at Luna's presumptuous manner, knowing full well that Luna never really understood that the way she spoke tended to leave bad first impressions on her.

Gill's expression became unimpressed with Luna. "Uh… I just happen to be the deputy mayor, you know."

"Here's our shop's registration, then!" She pulled out the forms and handed them to Gill.

"Very well, I can take care of that." Gill smiled at Luna and took the forms. "You came here alone then? No other help?"

Luna smiled brightly before her face took on an angry expression. "Hey, don't patronize me!" She stomped her feet on the floor. "I am a responsible adult!"

Gill jumped from the shock of her tantrum and then he took on a mocking face but he spoke with a voice as cool as morning dew. "Ok, ok… I get it. I know about being underestimated."

Luna huffed immaturely. "In that case, you better not underestimate me again!"

Luna stormed out of the Town Hall and Hikari moved out of the fuming Luna's way and she walked into the Town Hall only to see Gill looking at Luna with an expression of longing on his face, the same look Hikari was sure she had given him.

"Trust me, I won't…" He reached his arm out as if to call back for Luna.

He was so occupied that he hadn't even noticed Hikari walk in right after Luna and she had never felt so hurt by such a simple gesture. It was terribly obvious that Gill held some affection for Luna and that made Hikari realize that she would suddenly regret becoming friends with Luna.

Gill turned his head towards the side and noticed Hikari standing there. "Oh hi Hikari, when did you get here?"

Hikari turned her face towards Gill and she felt angry and she could also feel the blood rise in her cheeks. Gill's eyes widened and he unconsciously took a step back; what on earth had Hikari looking so angry?

He smiled and poked her forehead, ultimately shocking her. "If you frown like that you'll get wrinkles on your cute face."

Hikari's facial expression quickly turned from anger to shock to purely bashful before she looked away from him. Gill registered what he had told her and he too suddenly felt bashful.

"Um, actually Hikari, are you free tonight?" Gill turned his head away from her.

Hikari couldn't help but nearly jump at the question before she nodded her head happily. Gill exhaled a breath and smiled. "Then can you meet me at Sonata Tailoring at four?"

Hikari nodded happily before waving and walking out of the Town Hall. By the time she got home and completed everything, it was already three thirty. When she burst out through the front door, the only thing she could do was repeat a girly melody about what she expected her date with Gill to be like.

"Hikari, I hope you aren't forgetting about the Harvest Goddess' last requirement!" Finn's voice followed her.

She turned towards Finn and he looked at her with a face of exasperation. "You have to become a Hero in one of the categories!"

She looked at him and nodded before her expression changed from determined to carefree as she skipped down the path to Harmonica Town.

"Hikari! Did you even listen to a word I said!?" Finn chased after her

Hikari appeared at Sonata Tailoring and opened the door only to see Luna and Candace walking around and fixing the shop. Hikari waved to both of them before she heard the door's bell ring indicating that a customer walked in. Hikari turned around to see Gill standing by the door and smiling sheepishly.

"Did you wait long? Sorry about that."

Hikari only blushed looked away bashfully. Gill repeated the same manner and he suddenly looked away before looking back.

"My father needs a new suit, but I'm not sure what he would like." Gill spoke sincerely. "I was hoping you could help me out with a design."

Hikari felt a little crestfallen that that had been all Gill wanted from her but she couldn't complain about spending time with Gill. She was also a little happy that he asked her instead of Luna for something like this anyway.

"Leave it to me!"

He released a breath and flipped his bangs. "That would be a great help, Hikari. You definitely have an eye for fashion. My father will be so surprised…"

As the two of them walked around the shop and spoke happily, Hikari couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on the two of them. She tried to ignore it as much as she could and she felt relieved once they bought the suit and left the store.

"Wow, it's getting a little chilly." He spoke. "Fall is quite refreshing, don't you think? Oh but, do make sure to keep warm."

Hikari smiled at Gill and he blushed. "Actually, you're wearing the earmuffs I got you; I knew they would look great on you."

Hikari nodded before looking away from Gill as she tried to hide her embarrassment from his flattering words. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, causing her to look up at him. "Hikari, you were a big help today, thank you."

She nodded and he spoke again. "I hope I can ask you for your help again someday."

She nodded happily and he put the other arm on her other shoulder. He leaned in and she felt her heart beat insanely against her chest. He pulled her forward and while she waited for the impact of his lips upon hers however, it never came. Instead his arms came across the small of her back and he embraced her sweetly.

"Goodbye Hikari." He released her before walking off.

Hikari's legs turned to jelly before she ultimately sunk to the ground. It took a while for her to regain her senses before she could walk back to her farm.

The next morning had been a terrible experience for her. When she walked outside she had checked her mailbox as usual and she pulled out a letter with a heart shaped sticker holding down the flap.

"Good morning!" A voice called out from behind Hikari and she could only groan.

Hikari turned around and smiled and Luna returned the gesture. "Hi. So I was looking for some advice…"

"See well there's something I want to discuss… Well it's more like a question!"

Hikari could only dread what Luna was going to ask. "Is it odd for a girl to ask a guy out?"

Hikari looked at Luna and didn't answer. "Gill seems pretty distant. I think I need to make the first move!"

Hikari held the letter in her hand close to her body and looked at Luna and she sighed. "Go for it!"

Hikari looked away from Luna when her eyes took on a happy look. "Heh! Thanks! I knew you'd have good advice!" She clapped her hands happily.

"And I'll have advice for you when you get a crush on a guy!" Luna spoke with excitement lacing her voice. "Ok, time to tell this boy how I feel!"

Luna covered the blush on her face in a very cutesy way and waved at Hikari happily. "See ya!"

Hikari half- heartedly returned the wave to Luna as she left and she turned around to look down at the letter in her hand. She smelled expensive cologne on the letter, cologne that she knew so well.

She opened the letter and took note of how cute the stationary happened to be.

_Dear Hikari, _

_How are you? _

_I worry about you because you don't think too much about consequences. I mean you shouldn't disturb the people at the Clinic too much. If there's anything I can do, stop by the Town Hall. And thanks for the other day; I may ask for a favor again. Bye._

Hikari smiled bitterly at the letter. "Why did I tell Luna to 'go for it'?"

Hikari cried out loudly when Gill moved inside. "My my Hikari, where on earth is your mind wandering off to?"

Hikari didn't look at him but he didn't mind. "Ah- ha, Hikari you're always so quiet, you never really speak much. But it's fine; I find that to be an endearing trait."

He bent over and opened her mouth with his tongue in a slow and sensual way, performing one erotic open- mouth kiss on her.

He moved in a slow rhythm, grinding his hips against her in a rotating motion and Hikari could only moan inside of his mouth as he performed on her body. After several minutes, Hikari found her release and Gill soon followed her. She lay in his arms and he cradled her as if she were a precious flower that would wilt at the slightest movement. Soon, she found herself drifting off into a deep sleep and her mind was plagued by the same thoughts that had been occupying her attention since she and Gill had started their nightly activities.

It had been early in the morning, when Hikari was ready to meet Gill. She was ready to confess to him and let him know that she only had thoughts of marrying him. When she reached his home, she opened the door without knocking, knowing that the door was already open as it usually was.

Hikari wished that she had knocked and she wished she never even showed up on the doorstep. In the middle of the living room, Gill was embracing Luna and the two shared a kiss that only made Hikari feel like the ground beneath her was crumbling.

Gill's eyes opened and he spotted Hikari and his eyes turned into something like guilt. He pulled Luna away from him and Luna looked up at him in shock. "Gill what's wrong…?"

Luna's eyes followed Gill's gaze and she jumped up in excitement. Hikari mustered up all her strength to smile at Luna.

"Hikari, I just proposed to Gill and he accepted! Isn't it amazing?" Luna smiled and grabbed on to Gill.

"Yeah, that's really something…" She shook her head. "Really incredible, I'm so happy for you two." Her eyes betrayed her smile.

Gill knew Hikari was livid, he was livid with himself. But, he knew it was awful because he was in love with Hikari and Luna at the same time. He led them both on and when Luna showed up at his doorstep with a Blue feather in her hand, he couldn't help but to feel overjoyed and he responded positively. But it hadn't crossed his mind once about having to meet Hikari and tell her.

"I really should get going though; I only stopped by to say good morning…" Hikari let out an empty giggle.

Luna hadn't seemed to pick up the difference in her friend's behavior. "Oh well, the wedding is in a week, be sure to come!" Luna's voice rang sweetly and Hikari waved in response before leaving.

Soon enough the whole week had gone by fast. Hikari barely left her farm, only working on raising more and more crops. Finn had followed her around with concern always on his face. He did want Hikari to focus more on her crops and the Harvest Goddess' quest but not when she seemed so hurt.

"Hikari, you should take a break, I'm sure the others would like to see you." He tried countless times to persuade her.

Hikari ignored him as usual as she picked up Shining crop after Shining crop. It was the day before Luna and Gill's wedding, as well as the last day in the fall season. Hikari was extremely tense and all she wanted was for midnight to come and finish off all her problems for her.

It was already nine at night and Hikari decided to retire to her bed to get a head start on tomorrow. She slipped into a pair of extremely tight sleeping shorts and her bra before hopping under her comforter. She turned to the side of her bed facing the wall. She slept soundly until she heard a knocking at her door.

She woke up groggily and contemplated opening the door or just leaving it alone until the person left, but her conscience got the better of her and she found herself getting up to answer the door. When she opened it, it was the person she had wanted to see most— but never wanted to see again.

"Good night, Hikari."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he tugged on the collar of his dark blue shirt. He tried very hard to look away from her. She noticed his odd behavior and looked down at what he was trying to avoid. Her body was completely exposed to him through her flimsy underwear, but she couldn't find it in herself to care about how she may have looked to him.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your big day tomorrow?" Scorn laced her voice.

He looked at her out of shock. It was the first time he had ever heard Hikari speak with such enmity.

"I'm here to talk to you about that."

"I don't want to talk about a damn thing Gill."

He looked down at his shoes. "I deserved that, but Hikari look, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way!"

"Well if that was the case, you should have never led me on like that! All those sweet words you would tell me when we spoke…" She held back tears. "Telling me how I was always on your mind and asking me out on different occasions!"

He looked away. "Was it all a lie? Did you do it just to mess with me!? I bet that date when we went to Sonata Tailoring was just a pathetic excuse for you to go see Luna— am I right? Did you just want to get a kick out of seeing her get all flustered, because you were with me instead of her!? I wanted to say 'are you kidding me?' so badly that day, I mean you took me out on a date to the place where the girl you like works and lives just to go shopping for your father!" Tears fell out of her eyes in thick globs down her cheeks.

Gill looked up fiercely and grabbed Hikari by her shoulders and crashed his lips down on hers. She looked frantic; her eyes were open and looking all around before settling down on Gill's peaceful face. Her eyes became heavy lidded but they never actually closed.

Gill pulled away from Hikari and his eyes were suddenly fixated on her face. She stepped back into the house. She just looked at him with a stoic expression. "If you still want to talk, then come inside, because it's crazy cold out there."

Gill followed her and closed the door behind him. She turned on a lamp instead of the actual lights. Gill peered over at Hikari and noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the tired expression that didn't do any wonders to her usually cherubic face.

"Hikari, have you been taking care of yourself?"

"The man I love is going to get married to my best friend tomorrow and you want to know if I have been taking care of myself?" She spoke with acerbic wit.

Gill recoiled from her tone and instantly looked away. "Okay so I'm not particularly gaining your good side right now but…"

He looked back at her. "Believe me when I say I love you, I do with all my heart and I still do."

"Oh, but you're not in love with me am I right." She spoke of an overly used cliché.

"No, I am in love with you— but I'm also in love with Luna." He spoke shamefully. "I never meant to do this to you two at all, but I couldn't help it."

Hikari rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. "And how on earth can you be in love with both of us?"

"Because Luna was more of a childhood thing and you're more of an actual attraction. I mean I've known Luna all my life but I never really spoke to her as we grew up on Castanet but at the same time I never stopped loving her… But the day I met you by the Blue Bell, I felt a powerful attraction to you much different than Luna's but essentially the same feeling."

"But it's obvious you love Luna more, because she's the one that you're walking down the aisle with, not me."

"But that's because she asked first, if you had approached me the same way I would have responded positively to you too."

"That's bullshit Gill and you know it, you never even asked me to go steady with you, but you would have married me on the spot?" She spoke with anger and incredulity lacing her voice.

"But it's true and I wouldn't lie about it. I would have married you on the spot and I would have had many children with you and I would have been positive that our home life would have been absolutely amazing."

"But yet you say this as you are about to spend your life with another woman!"

"I know this situation is extremely messed up, but what can I do, I can't just leave you alone Hikari! I don't want to leave you alone! I can't leave you alone! Even if you chase me away, I don't think I could stay away."

"So then don't marry Luna and be with me."

"Castanet doesn't allow annulment or divorce, so I can't even try for that." He looked down. "Besides, I don't think I would feel good just breaking it off with Luna like that."

"That's so damn selfish Gill, I refuse to play second best!" She got up from her chair. "You can't have both Luna and I."

He got up and slammed his hands on the table. "I know that!"

"If you know that then why are you here!?"

Gill walked up to Hikari and shoved her on top of her bed. He crawled over her and she blushed at the proximity between their bodies. His hand stroked her cheek and he smiled gently at her and she could feel her resolve breaking.

"Because, I still want you; I always want you to be with me."

"So you're proposing for me to be your mistress?" She asked angrily.

"No I'm proposing for you to be my second wife." He slipped a ring onto Hikari's finger.

She lifted her hand only to see a ring that held a jewel with the blue feather expertly rolled inside of it.

"Isn't it a little suspicious that you had two rings made?"

"No, because this was the ring that my father gave to my mother and my mother gave it to me." He spoke softly.

"I can't accept this." She spoke softly. "This should be Luna's ring!"

"No, it's yours because I love you. I won't tell you again Hikari."

She began to think things like 'What if she was marrying Gill instead of Luna tomorrow?' and things along the line of 'Would he have visited Luna late in the night and cheat on her like he was doing right now?'

Gill began to kiss all across Hikari's bare skin and Hikari couldn't find it in her to refuse his amorous behavior. She pulled his head in closer to her body and with a free hand she pulled the light switch to the lamp off.

It had been early in the morning, around 4, when Gill and Hikari woke up. They behaved sheepish around each other until they found their respective articles of clothing to cover their bodies with. Gill smiled at Hikari and he looked down at his shoes.

"Well how was it?"

"Uh… well it was not as great as the romance novels say our first time should be." She looked away.

"Well, I am… well was a virgin…So I wasn't expecting myself to be experienced."

"Same here Gill… at least we lost it together…" Hikari found herself embarrassed by the conversation topic.

"Your face is turning all shades of red right now… it's cute." He smiled.

Hikari pouted and pushed him out of the front door. He laughed before grabbing her and kissing her joyfully on the lips. He released her and rubbed her cheek with his own.

"I guess I'll see you later Hikari. It's understandable if you don't come to the wedding… but I hope I'll at least get a sign that you're going to be okay." Gill waved and walked down the path leading towards Harmonica Town.

Finn floated besides Hikari who had a guilty and torn expression on her face. He sat on her shoulder and gave her a hug on the side of her neck. He didn't want to tell her now when she was dealing with her own personal problems but he had to.

"Hikari, it's the end of the month… You got the Hero title…"

She closed her eyes and let a tear slide down her cheek. "Then why is it that I don't feel like one?"

Gill watched as Luna walked down the aisle in her stunning wedding dress. His father was walking her down the aisle and suddenly in Luna's place he pictured Hikari.

Instead of coiffed pink pigtails and bright blue eyes, he envisioned curly auburn hair and hazel eyes. She stood in front of him under her veil and smiled happily at him and he smiled back. Instead of Luna's petite body in the dress, he pictured Hikari's curvier figure filling out the same dress.

"Gill do you promise to love Luna forever, until death does you two part?" Perry, the priest, asked Gill.

Gill looked around the room and looked at one of the rows and his eyes landed on where Hikari should have been… no it was where Luna should have been, but it was too late. He made one of the biggest mistakes he could have ever made and it was much too late for him to change it.

"I… do."

Luna smiled as Perry asked her the same question and she responded positively. Perry smiled and told Gill that he could kiss Luna.

Gill lifted the veil and closed the gap between him and Luna, except even as he kissed Luna, it was Hikari's lips that he tasted. Luna pulled away and giggled, her cheeks turning a rosy color.

Suddenly, an amazing melody echoed throughout the land. It sounded like bells ringing in harmony. Gill closed his eyes peacefully and let the gentle sound of the bells sweep through his body. He smiled somehow knowing who was in charge of ringing the bells across the land; he also smiled at knowing his Hikari was safe.

"Gill! This has never happened before in the history of Castanet, maybe— it's a blessing from the Harvest Goddess for our marriage." Luna exclaimed

Gill didn't answer Luna rather than answering her he only said one thing. "Light."

Luna looked at him. "Light? What does that mean?"

Gill only smiled at Luna before taking her hand and proceeding to leave the Church, with the crowd following behind them.

Hikari woke up and looked over at Gill. He slept peacefully with his arms holding her protectively. She felt the urge to stretch her limbs but she had to do it with waking him up. When she attempted to stretch, Gill began to stir and he let out a hoarse chuckle, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"You try to do that every time you wake up." He smiled at Hikari.

She blushed and looked away from him. He released her and she finally got her chance to stretch, but after she finished, Gill moved closer and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her neck repeatedly.

Hikari only smiled and brought her hand around to caress his head.

"Oh my ever silent Hikari… You still don't speak much. Makes me wonder how much you hold inside of you." Gill relaxed into her touch.

"I don't hold in much at all, I'm just naturally silent." Hikari responded.

"You aren't very silent when you're mad however." He smirked.

"That's a given, don't you think? Who can possibly stay silent when angered?" She sighed.

"I believe you are correct. Are you ready for today?"

Hikari only shook her head solemnly. "Gill, it's a little hard to see Luna and little Vivian celebrate my birthday so happily whenever we do this… Not to mention you always throw me something more separate… and private."

"Well I treat both of my wives equal." Gill spoke plainly.

"Luna tells me that you're extremely distant—more so than usual…" Hikari chided him.

"It's all in her mind." Gill tried to reassure Hikari. "Do not think for a second I am mistreating Luna." He said coldly.

But Hikari knew and she could see that Gill was slowly abandoning Luna in favor for her attention… and it was cruel that she could see it happening yet she never spoke about it.

Hikari wanted to tell Gill that it was all wrong. She wanted to tell him that they needed to stop the affair but she was too selfish. She wanted to do what was right but she didn't want to lose Gill. It took such a toll on her mind knowing that she was still playing the role of Luna's loving best friend and the godmother of their daughter, Vivian, while playing the role of Gill's loving "wife."

"Hikari, I love you and I always will."

Hikari looked down at the wedding ring on her finger and closed her eyes once she'd seen the shimmer it gave off in the light.

"I love you too Gill… forever and always."

* * *

**Hmm... I made Gill a little rape-y in here. I didn't plan it like that in my head but hey I just went with the flow. I guess this story is a little sad considering I like to think of Hikari as a pure-hearted angel who only wishes to fall in love and help others but I made her get caught in an affair that impairs her naturally good judgement. But ehh, it's just a little story anyway...**


End file.
